For All the People Who Are Lost
by Violet Scarlet Lily
Summary: I got this idea to write a story based off of a song for each of the characters in LOST. Chap 6 up! Chapter 5: Boone. They say new life makes losing life easier to understand. Chap 6: Charlie. He's never felt so alive in all of his life.
1. Kate: For the Love of a Daughter

__**Hey everybody! So I had this idea to write a fic for each of the characters in LOST, based off of a song that I thought reflected something about their character. Kate's up first - her song is For the Love of a Daughter by Demi Lovato.  
**

_Four years old with my back to the door  
All I could hear was the family war  
Your selfish hands always expecting more  
Am I your child or just a charity ward?_

_You have a hollowed out heart_  
_But it's heavy in your chest_  
_I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless_  
_Hopeless, you're hopeless_

_Oh, father, please, father_  
_I'd love to leave you alone_  
_But I can't let you go_  
_Oh, father, please, father_  
_Put the bottle down_  
_For the love of a daughter_

For a while she was innocent. For a while she didn't understand what Wayne was doing to her mother. For a little while she thought that Wayne could just maybe be a good father, that he could replace what her father had been for her.

That all changed when her mother would wake Kate up for school, her face covered in bruises. That all changed when Kate found the alcohol hidden throughout the house. She doesn't understand what's really going on – after all, she's only a child – but she knows something's wrong. Some part of her wants to accept him as her de facto father. But as long as her mother has bruises, as long as she hears the yells, the cries of pain, the curse words, she can't.

The older she grows, the more she wants to run away. She wants to believe that Wayne (she never could call him Father anymore) might love her and her mother deep inside him. Kate tries to fight him more and more, but it doesn't work. He's stronger.

She wants to run away and leave him far behind her. But she can't. She wants to believe that he'll put the bottle down and straighten himself out. She wants to believe that he can love her and her mother enough to quit, to put the bottle down.

And then she finds out that Sam, the man she trusted in, the man she knew as Daddy, isn't her true father.

She's the spawn of a disgusting, abusive person.

She is Wayne's biological daughter.

She hates herself, just for being a part of him. She hates him, just for being a part of her. She can't take it. She's older now – old enough to actually do something about the feelings that have been piling up in her for years and years and _years _now.

She's smarter than anyone gives her credit for. She knows how to pull off what she wants to do. In fact, she can ever make it look like an accident. She knows what she's going to do – what she has to do. She'll save her mother.

Kate makes it look like an accident, but her mother knows that her daughter killed Wayne.

Wayne finally put the bottle down, but it wasn't for the love of his wife – or his daughter.

It was because he was dead.

That's when Kate started running – and she hasn't stopped running since.

**Ok, I know it was kind of depressing. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed it! PM me or review and tell me who you want to see next! And if you have a song to go with them - well that's even better! Love always, Lily.**


	2. Jin: Talk

__**So here's Jin! His song is Talk by Coldplay. This takes place mid Season 1. Before the whole deal with the raft.  
**

_Well I feel like they're talking in a language I don't speak  
And they're talking it to me_

_So you take a picture of something you see_  
_In the future where will I be?_  
_You can climb a ladder up to the sun_  
_Or a write a song nobody has sung_  
_Or do something that's never been done_  
_Do something that's never been done_

_So you don't know where you're going, and you wanna talk_  
_And you feel like you're going where you've been before_  
_You tell anyone who'll listen but you feel ignored_  
_Nothing's really making any sense at all_

Jin really hates being the only non-English speaker on the island. He hates that everyone else mingles about, even his wife, speaking to each other, and he's all alone, the only one no one can talk to. Sometimes he can't believe that his wife took English lessons without telling him. Sometimes he doesn't want to think about all of the reasons why she might have done that. But mostly, he just wants to _talk._

He climbed the social ladder flawlessly back in Korea. He climbed his ladder all of the way up to the top, until he was worthy to have Sun – his precious Sun.

Along the way, something went terribly wrong between them. He did her father's orders so that they could stay together, and that was precisely what drove them apart.

If he could, he would tell anyone who'd listen about how he felt. He's gotten to that point – he feels that desperate, just to _talk_. Sun won't speak to him – she's angry at him. He can't speak to _anyone_. No one knows what he's feeling – no one understands when he tries to help – no one. They just talk on and on in their endless jibber-jabber, speaking words he can't understand. If something happened to Sun, his beloved Sun, no one would be able to tell him – he wouldn't even know.

He hates not talking to her. He wants to talk to her – he wants her to love him like she used to. He spent his entire adult life, trying to get her, trying to maintain their relationship, trying to maintain their marriage, trying to be the kind of man she deserves.

He knows somewhere along the line, he failed.

He has always hated failing. He is the kind of person who can't take not being the best, not doing things right. Every time he's failed – especially with Sun – is stored up inside him, playing around and around in an endless cycle as he tries to fall asleep at night.

And he can't tell anyone, because he can't talk to them in their language. Of course, he can pantomime basic things, but it's never enough to tell someone how his heart is broken.

He wants to talk to them. He wants to make up with her and _talk _to _her_. He wants to talk to all the others – he wants to be one of them.

But he can't.

He failed. He failed Sun – he should have been better to her before it came to all of this – before it got to the point where they were all stranded on a deserted island and she won't even talk to him. You would think that if a husband and wife were stranded together on an uncharted island, that it would force them to make amends for everything that had happened before.

But they were only driven apart.

Because somewhere along the line, he failed.

And now, she's one of them, and he can't be, because the barrier of hurt is between Jin and Sun, and the barrier of language is between him and everyone else.

He can't talk to anyone, they are all talking in a language he doesn't speak.

And he can't talk to her, because he failed.

**What did you all think? Does anyone have any suggestions for characters or songs? Please? I need some inspiration, peoples! Thanks! Love always, Lily**


	3. Claire: All I Want Is You

**Ok, here's my Claire fic! :) I hope you like it. It's kind of angsty, but how could it not be, when it's Claire? Spoilers through 4x1. 's song is All I Want Is You by U2. Enjoy!  
**

_But all the promises we make _

_From the cradle to the grave _

_When all I want is you _

_You say you want _

_Your love to work out right _

_To last with me through the night _

_You say you want _

_Diamonds on a ring of gold _

_Your story to remain untold _

_Your love not to grow cold_

She remembers that he told her that they could live together when they got rescued. _When they got rescued_. As if. It didn't happen.

She remembers that he promised to take care of her and Aaron. He _promised_. He promised her that they could be together over Aaron's cradle. And now he was dead. His body was floating in a watery grave.

_Charlie was gone._

That's when she began to crack.

She stopped laughing – she stopped telling her story to people. She wanted her story to stay secret and dead with Charlie. He was the only one who truly knew everything about her – everything that had happened to her.

She should have told him she loved him – back when she still had the chance. Now, his body was growing colder and colder by the minute – and no one knew where it was – except for Desmond – who really didn't know where he was now anyways.

She didn't want his body to grow cold! She wanted him to live – to be there beside her…she didn't want the promises, not anymore. She only wanted _him. Back. _She wouldn't ever have told anyone but she had this dream once. In the dream, he gave her a little ring, and they had a family together. She thought that was what she wanted. Before _it_ happened. Before he _died_.

For the first couple of days she thought that not saying the words would make it better. She thought that avoiding it would make it better.

But it didn't. It almost made it worse.

_She. Loved. Him._

_ She still loves him_.

All she wants – all she wants, truly – all she wants is him. She could go through the rest of her life if she just had him. But no. It was too cruel of a joke. He couldn't be dead – he couldn't be! He couldn't be!

But he is – he's dead and there's nothing she can do about it. Her son, her child, her _Aaron_ will grow up having lost a father _twice_.

Because after all, that's who Charlie was. He was her first, last, and only _real, true, love_. He was her child's true father. He was her Aaron's real father.

Hundreds of images rip through her head – she remembers cutting his hair when he was playing guitar, how she couldn't get him to just stay _still_.

Now she wishes he was moving.

She remembers when he stole Aaron – pleading desperately that he needed to _save _the baby. She was so mad at him.

Now she is so glad he saved her _and_Aaron. Desmond told her the last thing he did was cross himself. All she can do is hope that someday they'll be together again.

She remembers when they first met – and after she told him Aaron didn't have a father , he said, "Who needs men? Bloody useless!" She had laughed at that.

Now she knows men aren't bloody useless – one specific man, her Charlie, is all she needs to live.

She remembers how he got all protective of her so many times – and she had told him she just needed some space.

Now she wishes that she hadn't asked for space – she wishes she had spent every precious second by his side.

She remembers she used to want the whole world. She used to want so much – to be free of the island, to not be lonely, to have her mother back…

And now, all she wants is him.

**I love PB&J! They are just the cutest thing that ever happened :P I hope you liked this next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think! Love always, Lily**


	4. Locke: Oh My Heart

**So the other day I was listening to Oh My Heart by R.E.M. and when it said "This place is the beat of my heart" I was like...OH MY WORD IT'S LOCKE IN A SONG! So here is Locke's songfic, featuring Oh My Heart by R.E.M. :) Hope you like it!**_  
_

_The kids have a new take  
A new take on faith  
Pick up the pieces  
Get carried away  
I came home to city half erased  
I came home to face what we faced_

_This place needs me here to start_  
_This place is the beat of my heart_

_Oh my heart_  
_Oh my heart_  
_(oh my heart)_  
_Oh my heart_  
_Oh my heart_  
_(oh my heart)_

Locke supposes if everyone knew how he felt about the island, that they would attack him. The tension towards him because of Boone's death is already too high. If they knew how important this place is to him…he doesn't want to think about that.

This place, this island – it's like his heartbeat, part of his internal clockwork. It took him and it healed him. It made him whole again – it took his broken pieces, picked them up, and put them together, straightening them out until he was complete like he used to be.

All these people – young enough to be his children – their kind of faith isn't the same as his kind. Their faith is based in numbers and facts and sciences. His faith is based in belief – belief that Boone died for a reason, belief that the hatch must be opened, belief that it all happened – is happening – for a reason.

He believes he's here for a reason too. He believes he is supposed to be on this island and that there is something important he must do. He thinks it's the hatch. He can't be wrong – if he's wrong, all of it was a waste.

Boone did not die for nothing. Boone _couldn't_ have died for nothing – not the only one here who, like him, had faith. Boone believed in him, and how did he repay him? By letting The Island take him.

Locke is sure Boone understands. Locke is _sure _Boone understands the price that had to be paid so that they could open the hatch.

Jack and Sayid must think his fanatical devotion to the hatch is psychotic. If only they knew about his devotion to the island.

They couldn't possibly understand. They haven't faced what they fear. Locke looked deep into the heart of this place, of The Island, and he knew that this place wasn't trying to hurt them. He saw something beautiful, something safe. He faced what they could not face and found it beautiful.

The Island needs him. For what, he's not sure yet, but The Island needs him in a way few others have needed him. It needs him to start protecting it. It brought him here – it is his _destiny _– so that he could protect it from all of the others here. This is what he's supposed to do. After years and years of searching, Locke has found his purpose. It is his destiny to protect The Island.

He knows he will find his purpose inside the hatch. He _has _to get inside. He knows what his destiny is – protecting the island – but he doesn't know _how._

But what he does know is that this place, this Island, holds the key to his destiny's start. This place is the beat of his heart.

**Sorry it was a little bit short. But I don't think that length necessarily constitutes greatness. It'll be as long as it needs to be, and this one just didn't have enough stuff to flesh it out. It's skinny. Well tell me who else you want to see! Love always, Lily**


	5. Boone: If I Could

__**Hey hey everybody! Here is my Boone songfic - I always thought the episode Do No Harm was kinda creepy - like how Boone dies. So here is my take on that. His song is If I Could by Jack Johnson.**

* * *

_Down the middle drops one more  
Grain of sand  
They say that  
New life makes losing life easier to understand  
Words are kind  
They helped ease the mind  
I'll miss my old friend  
And though you gotta go  
We'll keep a piece of your soul  
One goes out  
One comes in_

He lies on the ground in the tent, and he's in so much pain…but strangely, he almost can't feel it. No, it's too overwhelming. Because he _knows_. He understands, he knows. Jack doesn't see it at all, no, he thinks he can do a blood transfusion with a piece of bamboo, he thinks he can amputate his leg.

The smell of the blood is almost too much. Rank and bitter and bile. He knows it's _his_. That he's a little grain of sand, about to drop through the hourglass's middle, about to join Joanna, and everyone, everyone else who died in this crash – he's about to join his stepfather, Shannon's father, he's about to join everyone else who's fallen down the middle.

No one else can see it – or rather, they block it out because they don't _want _to see it. He's always been that one, the one who is always pretending, hiding what he doesn't want to see – like Shannon not loving him.

"Tell – tell…"

He's heard whispers that the pregnant girl, Claire, is having her baby. Maybe this will make things easier for everyone – his mom always said that new blood makes losing old blood easier.

It's so ironic – the fact is, the new blood that gets poured out onto the jungle floor, beholding a little baby's cry will make his blood, poured out onto the tent floor, easier to deal with. His mother meant people – he supposes that's true too – but now, it's really blood, really real blood that smells rank and bitter and bile.

He feels it coughing up into his throat, coating his tongue, slathered like a strange burning redness as it dribbles out onto his parched, cracked lips.

"Tell – tell Sh-"

He hopes that Shannon will miss him – after all, wasn't he the one who bailed her out of all of her problems, the one who cradled her when she cried, the one who was _always _there for her. How did she repay him?

He pushes that thought out of his mind. It's better this way. It's better that it's his blood staining the tent floor.

He has to go. He has to. He deserves it anyway. He didn't expect it to be like this, not with fire burning in his chest, wounds ripping his body to pieces, the blood being coughed up, pouring out his nose – no, this is not what he thought it would be like.

But he has to go anyways. He's the one who has to go, he's supposed to go.

He hopes that they'll remember him – that they'll save a little piece of his soul somewhere around here.

And he's dropping through the middle, dropping through the middle of the hourglass, and he knows that the cycle of life and death he'd always thought was cliché is so true.

One goes out, one comes in.

* * *

**So, what did you think of it? Review and suggest people and songs. Oh, and Thesistersblack4998, I'm working on my Walt one. Love always, Lily**

* * *

**So,**


	6. Charlie: Try Not To Breathe

**Hello to all of my lovely readers! :) Here is my Charlie chapter. His song is Try Not To Breathe by REM. Spoilers through 3x23 Through The Looking Glass Part 2. Hope you like it!**

**Oh, and by the way, I don't own Lost. If I did, this would never have happened.  
**

* * *

_I will try not to breathe  
I can hold my head still with my hands at my knees  
These eyes are the eyes of the old, shiver and fold  
I will try not to breathe  
This decision is mine_

_I have lived a full life  
And these are the eyes that I want you to remember_

_I need something to fly over my grave again_  
_I need something to breathe_

_I will try not to burden you  
I can hold these inside_

_I will hold my breath  
Until all these shivers subside  
Just look in my eyes_

He never thought that he would die by drowning. No, that was never how he expected it to happen.

Before the band, he thought he'd die old, surrounded by loving family that he had taken care of all of his life. It had always been his dream to take care of people – it was what he loved to do. He had always dreamed of having a family, of having people who looked to him for their support.

And then the band came around. At first he kept his dream alive, but then, when he got addicted…well then, he always assumed someday he'd become desperate and overdose. Join the hundreds of other rock stars who threw their lives away.

But now, now, now he knows he's drowning.

After he gives Desmond his message, he won't try to breathe. There isn't a way out, so why should he try? At least he's mastered his decision. He's decided not to breathe. His life was a pathetic excuse for any kind of life, but at least it was _full_. He'd travelled – he'd seen the world on tour. He'd made mistakes – he'd become a junkie and thrown away everything he cared about. He'd had a chance to have a family – and he lost it, he threw away every chance he had with Lucy. But eventually, finally, because of this island, this place that he had never seen the beauty in until this moment, because of this island, he had a family.

He has Claire, a girl far too sweet and beautiful and good for him. He has Aaron, a son who is more perfect than any other baby he'd ever seen in his life. He has a family that he loves and that loves him. And he wants them to remember the look in his eyes when he said goodbye to them for the last time.

Maybe the bird that Claire sent out would fly over his watery grave. Maybe an angel would watch over him and deliver his body back to the island.

He won't be a burden for anyone anymore, not after this. No, he'll save them, so he holds his breath for as long as he can, until the shivers and spasms and tremors coursing through his body die away and he's still, finally still, something he could never have been in real life. Soon he will be still and peaceful here in this watery grave room.

He shouldn't be feeling so complete, not when he's about to die.

But in all his life, he's never felt more alive.

* * *

**What did you think? Honestly, when I watched this episode, I was screaming at the TV with tears in my eyes. I remember screaming "WHY DID YOU DO THIS YOU STUPID WRITERS? WHAT DID THE WORLD EVER DO TO YOU?" I know, I'm such a freak. Charlie is my favorite TV character ever though. Well, hope you liked it! Review and tell me what you thought! Love always, Lily**


	7. IMPORTANT NOTE

**Hey hey hey everybody! Just needed to tell you all - I changed my pen name from .Alice to Violet Scarlet Lily. So I thought the best way to reach everyone so that I don't lose any of my minimal fan base was to post this in all of my multi-chapter stories. Sorry for making you all think this was an actual chapter - but I had to let you all know.**

**So spread the word - if anyone (it'd be a miracle), but if anyone is looking for me, I am now Violet Scarlet Lily. **

**But I am the same Lily. It's complicated.**

**Anyways, I should be updating most of my stories soon!**

**See ya!**

**Love always, **

**Lily  
**


End file.
